The Unexpected World
by Secret Feelings
Summary: Jim escaped from his prison and ran into the human world. John chased him in order to avenge his family. When he went into the human world he bumped into Sherlock Holmes and his plan go downhill from that moment. Now what will our poor little mage do? Will he be blinded by revenge or will he found friendship in Sherlock Holmes? Mage!Child!John, Mage!Jim, Human!Sherlock


**Author's Note : Hello there! This is first fanfiction here so I hope you guys pointed out where I did wrong. This story had been in my mind for a long time. It's about Mage!Child!John. I have read many fanfiction where John is a mage and I loved it! So I tried writing one. I hope you guys enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sherlock BBC series.**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Mage

John is sitting under a shady tree beside his house. His blue eyes closed and his soft blonde hair swaying lightly as the wind blew. The rustling sound of leaves gives a calming effect, like a lullaby to the person who heard it. John sighed and smiled to himself. It is not every day that he could just leisure around his home. He usually busy with his work at the council and rarely went home. Sometimes he had to stay for weeks because of his work. It's not that he doesn't like his work – in fact he loves it. It just that sometimes he just stressed with the piling paperwork.

He leaned backwards, trying to make himself comfy and take a quick nap. As he felt his eyelids drooping and his body drifting away, he heard someone calling for him. "Master!" a peach-coloured creature came flying towards John. The said creature –a familiar- is actually cute looking. It has two pairs of long ears like a rabbit and a structure like a cat. Its forehead has three leaf-shaped marked with a pair of yellow-coloured eyes. Its tail swaying slightly as it moves.

"What happened?" John sat abruptly when he saw his familiar flying – more like flapping its ears – towards him. "The Wiseman called for you in your personal chamber. He says it is urgent" the creature spoke. John sighed. 'Looks like I've never had time to take a day off' he thought. "Thank you for telling me, Arkuna" John said to his familiar. "Anytime, Master" replied Arkuna happily. John slowly walked towards his house. He felt uneasy and his stomach churned dangerously. He felt that his steps become heavier each second if it was possible. 'What could have happened to make him called me on my day off?' he thought, searching his mind for answers but to no avail.

He stood outside his house. It was a pretty simple looking house. His parent bought the house when he was born years ago. He quickly gets inside and closed the door, not wanting to make the person who called him waiting any longer. He suddenly halted his movement as he stride along the corridor to his personal chamber. 'Should I make some tea?' John thought absent-mindedly but he quickly shook his head as it will take a while to make it. John resumed his steps and went into the room.

The room is kind of spacious. Symbols and ancient writings decorated the wall. There is no window in the room but it still bright enough to look around thanks to magic. There is an old man in his late seventies standing on an exact spot where a magic circle situated in the middle of the room. He smiled when he aware of John's presence. "Greetings, John" the old man spoke. "Greetings, Wiseman" John replied softly. "Why do you call me when I'm on my day off? Had something happened?" The old man's face fell slightly. "I have grave news to tell you" he said. John frowned. He gulped silently before gathering his courage to ask the old man. His uneasy becomes worsen than before. "What is it?" asked John curiously. "I'm afraid that James had escaped from his prison" the Wiseman said gravely.

John's face paled in an alarming rate. His heart beats dangerously and his legs swaying. He steadied himself and look at Wiseman's worried face. "When did it happen? How?" he mentally scolded himself for sounding weak. "This morning... and I believes that he got some helps from his followers." John blinked his eyes rapidly. "John? Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down for a while" the Wiseman said when he saw that the boy becomes oddly quiet after he told the news. He knew that James killed John's family three years ago and he felt sorry for the boy.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern" John spoke softly. He's embarrassed that he shows his weakness in front the Wiseman but the old man doesn't seem to notice. "Wait, you said James had escaped" John said to the Wiseman and the old man nodded. "Where did he go?" John asked. The Wiseman sighed loudly. "It seems that he has escaped to the other world – the one where there is no magic." "You mean human's world?!" John shrieked. "Why?" "I do not know, John. It is a mystery for me also" the old man replied. "So what are we going to do, now?" John asked. "We shall wait and see" answered the Wiseman. "What?" John shouted. "Why? We have to stop him now! There are lives in danger!" said John. The Wiseman looked at John thoughtfully. "But we don't know where he might be hiding – the human world is far too wide for us to search. It will take years, before we eventually found him."

"I know, Wiseman. That is why we have to go now. If we don't, many innocent lives will perish" John said solemnly. "We can't risk the lives of our mages. There was barely left because many of them had been killed by James" the old man spoke sadly. John flinched when the Wiseman said that. After all, his parents were killed by James too, so it becomes a sore subject to him. They both fell into silent. The silence is so deafening that John can hear his own heart beating. After what it seems feel like an eternity, John speaks. "I will go to the human world" he said determinedly. The Wiseman had actually expected that answer from John but still reluctant to agree with his decision. "It is dangerous for a child like you, John. Where will you go? Please stay... We can't afford to lose promising mage like you, John!" the Wiseman reasoned even if he knew that John will not back down easily.

"I'm still going. I think about the minor stuff later and don't worry…I'm plenty strong!" John puffed out. The Wiseman looked at John's face before sighing. "Well, I can't stop you now, can't I?" he smiled sadly. "I'll be back before you know it" John grinned. "Besides, the paperwork is killing me" he smiled sheepishly. The Wiseman blinked once, twice before he laughed and a moment later John join him. "Are you sure about this John?" the Wiseman asked after the laughter died. "I'm positive" John answered while looking earnestly at the old man's eyes. "I wish you luck, young mage. May the Goddess be with you" "Thank you" John said softly, never averted his eyes from the Wiseman. Not a second later, the old man vanished into a thin air and John nonchalantly steps out from the room.

"Arkuna!" John called for his familiar. A moment later a creature come flying towards him. "Have you done talking, Master?" it asked. "Yes, and I need you to help me pack my things" John said to the hovering creature, amused by its ears twitching every now and then. "Of course, Master. How long will it be?" "About a year or so" John replied while nodded absent-mindedly. "What? Is the mission is too hard?" Arkuna asked worriedly and its face is sad. "I will miss you, Master" it spoke with teary eyes. "Oh! No. No, Arkuna, this time, I will bring you with me" John said to his familiar. He worried about his familiar well-being when he go out too long and he doesn't know when he will be back, so he decided to bring it along.

Arkuna seemed to brighten up when it heard the news. "Really, Master? I can come with you? This is the first time you bring me though. Why the sudden change?" it asked, curiously eyeing its master while tilted its head to the left. John's face looked grim for a moment before he wears his usual expression. "James escaped" he said grimly. Just two word. Just two words and Arkuna understands perfectly. It knew that its master's parents were killed by James, so it doesn't question its master, afraid that it will upset him more.

"What should I pack for you, Master?" Arkuna asked after its Master told the shocking news. "Like usual, Arkuna. Basic necessities and the important stuff" John said, silently appreciated that his familiar doesn't ask any questions relating to James. After half an hour, when Arkuna almost finish with the packing, John walked into his living room and sit on his favourite chair. The recent incident came back into him. He sit silently while reminiscing the past.

He remembered his lives with his family when they were still alive. He vividly remembered his mother's smile – that warm smile that could light up his whole world when he saw them. His father's laughed and proud expression when he first learned his magic. His big sister who was always teased him. It pained his heart. It hurt badly. After they died, he felt like an empty soul, emotionless. A kind-hearted sage named Lynn took John under her wing after the unfortunate incident, but she too had died two years ago.

John realized that he is now crying. He sobbed loudly and curled himself on the chair. He let the tears streaming down his face. He doesn't care. John doesn't realise that Arkuna slipped quietly behind his back. "Master" it murmurs. Arkuna felt a pang in its heart watching its broken master. "Why did they have to die? I don't want to be alone. Don't leave me" John spoke to Arkuna, his face still wet with the fresh tears. The familiar lift its paws and embraced its master hoping to give him some comfort. "It's alright, Master. I will be here with you. Always" reassured Arkuna.

John tightened his arms around his only familiar. He needed some comfort and Arkuna happily provided him so. After the sobbing decrease, he pulled away from Arkuna embraced, slightly sniffling. "Thank you, Arkuna. I'm sorry that my tears wet you, though" John croaked but slightly smiled. "It is no big deal, Master. Now I don't have to take a bath but I think that I smell a bit salty" it replied while trying to sniff its furry body.

John burst out laughing. Arkuna mentally applause itself for making its master laughed. "Okay, no more jokes. We have to get ready for our mission" John spoke after he calmed down. "Okay, Master. Where we have to go?" the creature asked. John looked at Arkuna for a moment before he spoke "To the human's world."

"How do we go there? Are you going to teleport us there, Master?" Arkuna asked confusedly. "Usually I make the portal but this is the other world we are talking about. It will take a great amount of magic to summon one, you know. So we'll use a teleport stone" he said to his familiar. "Oh, you have one, Master? I didn't know that. I thought it is rare and we can only use it once, right?"

"Yes, I have one. Indeed, it is rare. That's why I saved it for something important and yes we can only use the stone once" John answered all the questions. "Then, how do we go home?" Arkuna frowned. "Easy, using my magic, of course" he said. "Oh, okay. Where will you summon the portal, then?" "In my personal chamber because there is magic circle in there" John replied to the creature. Arkuna felt embarrassed. It thought that it just asked a very stupid question to its master. John pretended that he did not see a slightly tint of pink on Arkuna's cheek and walk into the room with his bag in his hand. "Come, Arkuna" he said. "Yes, Master" it said, hurriedly after its master.

In the room, John chanted some spell while holding the stone. It glows blue and suddenly there was a black hole in the middle of the room. John stepped back. It is the entrance to go to the human world. He breathed deeply before tightened his grip on his bag on his left hand. "Ready?" he asked the familiar. "Ready when you are, Master" it smiled. They both looked at each other before nodded their head. John closed his eyes, his right hand grip Arkuna's left paw and step into the portal. 'Here goes nothing' he thought. There was a flash of light before it completely disappeared and they both have gone.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm very sorry if there was any grammatical error. Well they said to err is human. Just Kidding XD. Reviews are welcomed! See you next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**~ Secret Feelings ~**


End file.
